


【hannigram】装聋作哑

by bruciehoney



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Universe, Spirit Animals, The Love details of hannigram, follow Original TV plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 设定：每个人都有精神动物，互相能看见也能刻意隐藏，有些人的精神动物可以随意切换的体型，大部分情况下出于礼貌问题而隐藏动物或者互相无视动物的存在，但是也有少部分的人的动物不怎么受控制。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：每个人都有精神动物，互相能看见也能刻意隐藏，有些人的精神动物可以随意切换的体型，大部分情况下出于礼貌问题而隐藏动物或者互相无视动物的存在，但是也有少部分的人的动物不怎么受控制。

1.

汉尼拔看到杰克的时候，他首先注意到了坐在他肩膀上抓着他脖子的猴子，如果他没有猜错的话，那应该是中国的国家一级保护动物，蜂猴，也是唯一一种有毒的灵长类动物，其次他才注意到杰克脸上的表情，身为心理医师的他非常容易地读懂了对方表情里表达而出的难言之隐，然而他并没有打算接受一个没有预约的人随便进入他的诊室，他的地盘。

“你好，莱克特医生，我是特殊调查员，杰克 克劳福德，FBI。”杰克急急忙忙从自己的西装内袋里掏出自己的FBI证。

“抱歉，我想这是属于我的病人私人出入口。而且我也没有收到过你的预约，而我的诊室基本只接受正常预约的客人，你或许可以提前一个星期进行预约。”汉尼拔说完最后一个词就着手打算关上诊室大门，却被对方一掌抵住了门，这样无礼的行为让汉尼拔悄悄降低了对方的评价。

“莱克特医生，是这样的……”杰克努力让自己挤进了房间内，汉尼拔优越的礼仪修养让他还是微微侧身给出杰克进入了他领地的空隙。

“请坐。”汉尼拔伸出手友好地示意杰克可以坐在平日里客人才会坐的沙发上，杰克面露尴尬地搓了搓手却没有坐下，毕竟他有些无礼在先。“那么请问，这次造访……”

“容我打断一下，莱克特医生，接下来你还有其他预约的客人吗？”杰克有些面露难色地看了看门口。

“你很幸运，克劳福德，接下来并没有任何人前来打扰。”汉尼拔站在原地，他并没有让他的精神动物出现，因为没有必要。

杰克听到这个好消息后，脸上的表情总算放松了不少，他一边述说着自己由谁推荐而来一边由衷地夸赞着汉尼拔的优秀学历与经历。汉尼拔甚至没有阻止对方掀开他的画作，他微笑着享受别人诚心的夸奖，直到杰克停下口中滔滔不绝的赞赏语句后，他才重新拾起刚才的话题。

汉尼拔听着杰克的请求，他沉默了一会儿，脸上的表情似乎想要拒绝，却没有做出任何意料之中摇头的举动，他只是微笑地再次伸出了自己的右手，只见杰克一脸惊喜地伸出了自己的右手紧紧握住了汉尼拔的手。汉尼拔微眯了一下眼睛，他某种程度上不喜欢自己的手心沾着湿滑汗水的感觉。

杰克似乎察觉到了自己的不妥，赶紧将手抽了回来，下意识地塞进西裤口袋内擦拭着。汉尼拔只是微笑着没有做出任何不礼貌的行为，他给对方倒了一杯安抚紧张神经用的咖啡，黝黑且散发着特有香气的液体冒着轻微的白色雾气。杰克接过了还微热的咖啡，他无意识地嗅闻然后微笑着递到嘴边轻轻品尝了一下，他颇为惊喜地看了一眼汉尼拔，汉尼拔并未做声。

杰克喝着咖啡又和汉尼拔闲聊了一会儿后，随着手机铃声的响起他便匆匆向对方告别火速地离开了汉尼拔的诊室。

汉尼拔看了一眼被搁置在小桌上的咖啡杯，他轻巧地拿起，目光却沉入尚未完全喝完的咖啡，他只是无声息地看着。这时，一只橘黄色的猫科动物出现在汉尼拔的脚边，它不停地用脖子轻蹭着汉尼拔的裤管。汉尼拔的注意力被脚边的猫所吸引，他拿着马克杯走到水池边，过于轻柔地将被子放进水池内，他并不着急清洗反而弯下腰抱起了一直跟着他跑动的猫。

汉尼拔的手指深陷在橘黄色的长毛内，他不停地温柔地抚摸过橙猫的头颅与后颈，温暖的毛感让他脸上的表情变得极为柔和，他抱着他的猫坐进了舒适的沙发内，脑海中却浮现着来自杰克的邀请。他的猫轻轻地叫了两声，汉尼拔轻笑着用手指挠了挠橘猫的下巴，它舒适地发出了迷人的呼噜声，汉尼拔满足地叹息着，他能预感到接下来的事情或许会有变得非常得有趣。

怀中的橘猫像是感应到了汉尼拔的情感波动，只见它慵懒地伸了个懒腰，随后在汉尼拔结实的大腿上来回踩了几下后才心满意足地躺了下来窝成了一团。汉尼拔习惯性的将手指陷入蓬松的猫毛内，然后闭上双眼享受着难得的清闲时光。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

汉尼拔来到FBI学院大门前，他眯着眼抬头看了一下晴朗的天空，不知为何他有了一种很奇怪的预感。汉尼拔低下头抿了抿唇调整了一下表情挂上职业性微笑走向前台，他礼貌地说出杰克的全名。汉尼拔看着漂亮的女士拨打电话时的神情，他已经在他的心中侧写出了对方隐藏的一些秘密，然而他只是微笑着接过了对方递过来的访问证轻巧地别在胸口位置的西装衣领上。

“欢迎，莱克特医生。”杰克看到汉尼拔身影出现的瞬间就站起来走到门口，他惯性地伸出手表示欢迎，汉尼拔自然伸出手握住了对方。

随后汉尼拔的目光很快就被在场的另一个人所吸引，而对方的身边正端坐着一只黑背，典型的警用犬只。

“介绍一下，威尔 格雷厄姆，我最好的探员。威尔，这是汉尼拔 莱克特医生，最好的心理医生。”杰克自然而然地执行着作为中间人的义务。

威尔没有站起来，他只是让目光在汉尼拔的脸上停留了一秒便快速地挪开了，也没有表现出常见的社交礼仪，他一言不发地坐在椅子上翻阅着面前的文件，反倒是他身边的黑背有点略显兴奋地冲到了汉尼拔脚边东闻闻西嗅嗅。

汉尼拔被威尔和他精神动物的截然不同反应所吸引，他默默将这份好奇藏于他的脑海之中，随后他在杰克地带领下走到了整理好的犯罪网前。汉尼拔微微前倾弯腰阅读着案板上整理出来的信息，不知道为什么，杰克的蜂猴正懒懒散散地趴在案板上方而不是紧紧地缠在杰克的身上。

汉尼拔看着那些熟悉的信息，他的脑海中立马测写出了一个熟悉的名字和身影。

汉尼拔在他人无法察觉的情况下轻哼了一声，他重新支起了自己的腰转身面向了坐在办公桌边的二人。汉尼拔的目光不由自主地注视着从刚才起就没有出过声的威尔，耳边则是杰克滔滔不绝地对于关于当前案件地叙述，直到他听到了一个较为关键的名字才重新将眼神投射到了杰克的脸上。

汉尼拔听出了杰克话中的意思，似乎有位不知道天高地厚的记者闯进了FBI的领地撒欢，他觉得有些有趣地勾了勾嘴角。

“真无趣……”一直默不作声的威尔突然开了口，刚才起就好奇地跟着汉尼拔的黑背似乎有些丧气地回到了威尔脚边，它一脸无趣的表情将脑袋搁置在威尔的大腿上，威尔的表情在这一瞬间柔和了不少，他将手搭上了黑背的背脊轻柔地来回抚摸着。

“你对有没有兴趣的要求很高？”汉尼拔惯性地抛出问题，他也不知道为什么，他潜意识地想要他去侧写威尔这个人。

“我的想法通常不怎么有趣。”威尔下意识地扭头追踪声源却又在下一秒强制性地将脑袋固定住。

“我也是，没有什么障碍吗？”汉尼拔又快速地浏览了一遍案板上的内容。

“我脑中有心防。”威尔拿起了面前的咖啡，他的舌头似乎没有尝出杯中的咖啡有多么的优质。

“联想来得很快。”汉尼拔从案板前走到办公桌旁，他侧身坐到了威尔身旁空着的座位上。

“建立心防的速度也很快。”威尔的手转而摸上了黑背的脑袋，黑背享受般地伸出舌头脑袋拱了拱威尔的掌心。

“你不喜欢眼神接触，对吗？”汉尼拔伸手拿起了杰克桌上他自己准备的咖啡，他快速地嗅闻了一下，他面无表情地尝了一口，冷却后苦涩到发酸的味道让他在表情失控了一秒钟。

“眼睛容易让人分心。”威尔轻叹了一声，他收回了自己无意识抚摸黑背的手，黑背不怎么开心地呜咽了一声，然后一脸寂寞地趴到地上，下巴搁置到了他交叠在一起的前爪上，一侧的耳朵却灵敏地转向了威尔的位置。

“看到太多，就无法知晓全部，并且视觉给人的一些想法也会影响思考。”威尔说着话将自己面向了汉尼拔。“比如，那些白人可真白，或者，他肯定有肝炎，又或者，那是根青筋吗？”这是他头一次将目光停留了在别人的脸上不少于十秒。

汉尼拔居然被威尔略显滑稽的行为给逗乐了，他轻笑了一下便立刻停了下来，尽可能地剔除了那些差点从眼神中传达出去的暖意。

“所以，是的，我尽可能地避开眼神接触。”威尔瞬间将话题止于当前，他呼唤着杰克，黑背继续不甘心地呜咽着，只是这一次它将目光投射到了汉尼拔身上，汉尼拔觉得有些莫名。

“看来，你的所看所知会影响你的思维，你的价值观和责任心在联想里受到重创，在梦里会受到惊吓，你的脑子里装不进你所爱之事。”汉尼拔无法自控地给威尔做了一次心理测写，他仔细观察着威尔脸上的表情变化，看着对方微微放大的瞳孔，他知道自己戳到了对方的痛楚了，果不其然，威尔下意识地开口反抗了汉尼拔侧写行为。

“你到底是给谁做侧写？”威尔略带愤怒情绪地看向了杰克，黑背同时轻吠了一声。“他在给谁做侧写！”威尔几乎无意识地拔高了嗓音。

“我很抱歉，威尔。观察是我们的本能，我和你一样不能克制。”汉尼拔决定不再看向威尔，他自知自己危险地踩过线了。

“请别对我进行心理分析，你不会喜欢被分析完后的那个我。”威尔的语气逐渐不善，刚才还友善的黑背对着汉尼拔微微呲着牙。

“威尔。”杰克出于善意地开口提醒道。

“恕我失礼，我得去讲授心理分析课了。”威尔起身从椅子上离开，汉尼拔看得出他周身不协调的怒火，他不觉得他做的事有什么不妥的地方。

威尔拿起一边沙发上的外套头也不回地离开了杰克的办公室，汉尼拔默不作声地将双手放置在了他的双腿之上，他的意识正在叫嚣着一些他容易感兴趣的内容。

很好。汉尼拔内心赞扬着，威尔他成功挑起了他的好奇心和探知的欲望。

杰克在威尔走后开口替对方讲着模棱两可的好话，汉尼拔坦诚了他的一部分考量，甚至对于威尔的移情能力提出了他自己的看法，看着杰克没有什么变化的表情，他将目光重新投回了不远处的案板，他的嘴代替了他的内心直接说出了自己想要帮助威尔一窥食人魔真相的欲望。

然而，汉尼拔知道是，比起真的帮助威尔抓住食人魔，他恐怕更乐意欣赏威尔破案时能不能给他带来更多的惊喜。想到此处，汉尼拔忍不住双手合十抵在唇上以此阻挡自己想要上翘的嘴角。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

又是一起杀人案件出现在明尼苏达州的希宾市的郊野，看似类同的杀人手法与展品杰出效果的双重诱导下，远在弗吉尼亚州匡提科的FBI被轻而易举地惊动了注意力。杰克带着他现在最有用的特殊探员威尔坐着飞机前往了事发地。

威尔站在尸体的不远处，耳边是变成了如同交流电杂音般的人类交流声，他的意识不由自主地在脑海中还原起了凶手的做法和动机，导致他看上去就像是受到尸体带来地冲击后，整个人发愣地站在原地，然而威尔却依旧像往常似的和杰克一问一答地交流着，周围的其它探员和法医组成员没有一位感上前打扰他的交谈。

威尔的黑背冲着威尔怒吼了好几声也没叫醒自己的精神主宰体，它只见威尔目光略显呆滞地走到了像艺术品一样的尸体身边，那些平日里作为墙上装饰品而存在的鹿首标本，此时此刻却出现在不该逗留的地方，甚至苍白的鹿角上穿插着一位早已泛白的女性躯体。

一些暗红色干涸地血液也曾充满活力地从那些穿透行伤口处快速流出，他不停地听着杰克的叙述并相应地解答，然后他的脑海中思路逐渐清晰了起来。威尔首先排除了眼前的案件和他前几天看到的案件是同一个人犯罪的可能，其次，他在这具尸体上感受到行凶者的动机，那种对于这具女性尸体的爱，是行凶者内心病态的却又能让他倍感痛苦的爱意，就像是上帝之水充满着的圣杯那样，爱如流水般源源地往外溢出。

黑背似乎有些不太高兴地朝着尸体吠了两声以此表达不满，但是它更多地察觉到了威尔不怎么稳定的精神世界，它不安地甩动着自己的尾巴，威尔因此嘘了它两声。黑背呜咽了一声夹着尾巴跑到了远处，然后端坐下一脸紧张却又悄无声息地盯着威尔直视着尸体的表现，似乎打算在适当的时机内用自己满口锋利的牙齿咬醒摇摇欲坠的威尔。

这时，杰克的蜂猴顺着杰克的手臂慢慢地爬了下来，随着威尔越站越近到何时距离后跳了过去，黑背立马站起来叫了一声，威尔下意识地做出了一个类似停止的手势，黑背不安地踩了踩土壤，蜂猴炫耀般地用嘴咬了一口威尔的耳朵。贝芙丽有些无语地看着面前像闹剧一样的演出，她也不知道为什么在案发现场，这两个人还不把自己的精神动物给收起来，从而避免不必要的麻烦，比如被狗爪印破坏现场什么的。

毕竟没有人知道为什么靠精神力量变化出来的精神克隆体物种，居然是个真实到可以亲手去触碰的活物。

威尔不停地分析着面前的尸体，一遍又一遍地在脑海中播放着杀害对方的画面，他甚至为了更还原设想的现场而不惜将脑袋凑了过去仔细观察，他仿佛闻不到尸体上凝固的血液所散发出来的腐臭与铁锈味。威尔的目光没有一刻离开过尸体，这样做的目的是方便他身临其境。

此时，布莱恩出了声，他告诉威尔那个凶手是在被害者活着的时候剖开了她的肉体，然后当着她的面将她的肺整个取了出来。威尔听到了布莱恩的说法深吸了口气，他将目光投掷到了被隔开后又缝上，他不经意间皱了一下眉，脑海中郁结的地方豁然明朗了，随后他微微叹了一口气。

“我们的食人魔喜欢女人，但是他不想毁掉她们，他只想吃掉她们，然后让她们成为他身体的一部分。”威尔边说话边激动地站了起来，他的手指死死地指着面前的尸体。“杀死这女孩的凶手把她当成猪一样对待。”

“你认为这是个模仿者吗？”杰克似乎不太理解威尔所说的话，而他的蜂猴借着威尔和杰克的近距离擦肩而过的时候又跳回了它本该在的位置。

威尔此时显得有些气急败坏。

“不，杰克，我们的食人魔有他的场地，他不可能将尸体抛弃在野外。所以，他有栋房子或者两栋又或者是个木屋，反正就是一个有着鹿角的房间。”威尔看着杰克和其他人略有不解的表情，他内心莫名其妙地感到焦躁地用左手点拨着右手手指。

“他有个女儿，和被害的女孩儿同样的年纪与发色，甚至还有相同的瞳色和不相上下的体重。总之，她是他唯一的女儿，他一想到她即将离开他们的家，他就感受到了无与伦比的痛苦。”威尔说到思念之情的时候，他潜意识中投射出了汉尼拔那张深邃的脸，杰克昨天跟他介绍的在他眼里最好的心理医生，然而就在威尔想到汉尼拔的同一时刻，他的黑背兴奋地跃起叫了一声。

“总之，她是他的金券。”

“那么，那位模仿犯呢？”杰克恰当地提出了自己的疑问，威尔为此却显得有些不耐烦，只因为他想到了汉尼拔和他之前在办公室所做的一切。

“他是个聪明的精神变态，虐待狂，并且难以捕捉，没有可追踪的动机，没有作案的模式可以追寻，他也许再也不会那样去杀人了。”威尔的耐心达到了极限，他几乎想把那个案件完全丢给那位之前在办公室里表现得一点都不礼貌的心理医生。

“让莱克特医生做一份心理侧写，你好像非常重视他的意见。”威尔说完这句话后，他头也不回地离开了案发现场，他似乎忘记了他的黑背并没有跟上。

威尔回到他暂住的旅店后，他的记忆开始不停地回放着案件相关的因素和暗示，而那个早已成为标本的鹿头仿佛成了他梦魇的一部分。威尔的意识随着流动的热水远去，他不知道的是，在他的意识深处出现了一只完全不可能存在于世的生物，一头身上长满了乌鸦羽毛的麋鹿正向他缓缓低下了傲人的身躯。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

威尔是被一阵急促却充满礼貌的敲门声给吵醒的，当他有些困难地睁开浮肿的眼皮时，他的黑背果不其然地正趴在他的胸口上，他有些无奈地挥手将狗从身上赶了下去。黑背抖了抖耳朵打了个哈欠甩了甩脑袋，接着猛地抬头，鼻翼缩了缩，然后一脸高兴的模样小跑到了门口，尾巴疯狂地甩动着。

威尔走到门口用脚撵了撵正对着门口轻吠的黑背，他在确定它不会兴奋到不管不顾地冲出去后他着手打开了房门，门口站着他以为短时间都不可能见着的男人，汉尼拔。

“早上好，威尔，我能进来吗？”汉尼拔说话间，一只体型略大的猫科动物蹭着威尔的脚踝钻进了黑漆漆的房间内，威尔反射性地皱了皱眉。

“克劳福德人呢？”威尔并没有对橘色的猫出发出询问，反而问起了本该和着汉尼拔一同出现的杰克人去哪儿了，汉尼拔不经意间抿了一下嘴。

“去法院作证了，今天我们要独处了。”汉尼拔礼貌道，脸上重新挂上笑意维持住自己人畜无害的伪装，再次开口询问。“我能进来吗？”

威尔本能地不愿接受汉尼拔的理由，他的目光在汉尼拔的周身徘徊了一下，然后略带狐疑地扫了汉尼拔的脸几下，便扭头离去放任汉尼拔入侵他的暂住地，他刚起床还没穿裤子，在门口待太久容易引起误会。

汉尼拔拎着装有食物的旅行包进入了没有光线的房间，他听到了犬类喘息的声音，他的目光向下望向了发出声音的地方。黑背的双眸在黑暗中也会闪闪发光，就像是它的主人威尔一样总是能轻而易举地引起汉尼拔的注意力。

只不过这一次，他没有将更多的注意力放在狗的身上，毕竟他手上有更重要的东西需要处理，然后他看到了自己的猫早已跳到了还残留着威尔体温的床上，它趴在那里将前爪盘压在身下，它浅黄色的双眸紧紧盯着面前只穿了条平角裤却依旧完美暴露了臀部曲线的威尔。

汉尼拔心想，如果不是他前两天刚刚释放过内心的欲望，恐怕今天会有些意料之外的事情发生。

“我对于吃进身体里的东西非常谨慎。”汉尼拔在自己彻底走进房间后顺手关上了房间的木门，他的视线再次快速地从威尔的后背腰部曲线上略过，随后将手中的旅行包小心翼翼地放到那个被摆在窗户边的餐桌上。

“所以我的食物几乎由我自己准备。”汉尼拔将装有食物的餐盒和装满了咖啡的保温壶从旅行包内拿出，他非常仔细地将那些物品摆放在桌上，即便里面的食物是最普通的早餐组合。

“一点简单的蛋白质来展开新的一天。”汉尼拔边说边微笑着打开食盒的保鲜盖，浓郁的蛋香混合着香肠的美妙鲜味一下子充斥在了威尔狭小阴暗的房间内。“一些鸡蛋和一些香肠。”汉尼拔将食盒推给了坐在他对面的威尔面前。

一觉睡醒后饥肠辘辘的威尔被面前散发着诱人香气的早餐所吸引，就在他拿起叉子准备不顾餐前礼仪品尝食物的时候，那只他根本没有太在意的橘色猫咪从床上跃下跳到了他穿着裤子的大腿上。

威尔楞了一下却没有将猫赶下去，肠胃发出咕噜的声音提醒着威尔进食的需求，他为了掩盖自己的僵硬将叉子快速插进一小节香肠内，威尔惯性地伸出舌头将食物放置在舌根位置，快速卷动舌头将食物吞入口内，随后用牙齿咬碎还能爆出细微油脂的香肠，香肠特有的香味顿时在他的口腔内散开，他享受般的开口夸赞了汉尼拔的厨艺。

“嗯，这很好吃，谢谢。”威尔单手将食盒整个拿起，他找寻着可以将食物倒出来的空盘子。

“我的荣幸。”汉尼拔注视着威尔不合格的用餐礼仪，他打开自己手中食盒保鲜盖的速度显而易见得顿了一下。

这时，威尔的狗踩着小碎步走了过来，被磨平的指甲撞击在木质地板上搞得嗒嗒作响，它一脸无趣地将脑袋搁置到汉尼拔的腿上。汉尼拔头一次没有作出任何赶走无礼动物的举动，他甚至在打开食盒后用叉子插起一小段香肠给了黑背。

黑背得到食物后快速地嚼了两下就吞了下去，神似刚才着急吃东西的威尔，它在进食后脸上堆满了高兴的表情，随后咧着嘴将下巴重新放回汉尼拔的腿上。

“我要为此前对你的唐突分析而道歉，但我知道我很快又会这么做，而你最终会对此感到厌烦，所以我决定尽可能减少道歉的次数。”汉尼拔突然觉得自己或许不需要在威尔面前保持自己以往风度翩翩的用餐礼仪，鉴于他现在吃的只是普通的炒蛋加香肠，而且威尔表现得也不像是会在意用餐礼仪的人。

“别牵涉私人事宜就行。”威尔既没有表达出原谅的意思也没有展现出讨厌的意味。

“或者，我们可以互相交流，成年人那样的。”汉尼拔为了掩盖自己内心一丝丝的失落感，他低头插起食盒里的炒蛋放入嘴中慢慢品尝。“愿上帝不会让我们太过友好。”

“我没发现你多有趣。”威尔用调笑般的语气说着违心话，随后默默喝了一口咖啡。

“你会的。”汉尼拔觉得自己内心的失落感变得更强了些，他现在急需靠进食来抵消那种不舒服的感觉。

“克劳福克探员说你对于追踪这些怪物很有一套。”汉尼拔尝试用杰克转移着威尔的注意力，果然，威尔即刻上了钩，用手推开了面前的餐盘，他膝盖上的猫用前爪扒着桌边，目光死死地盯着威尔的手臂，随后它伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指。

“我不认为是伯劳鸟在田间杀的那个女孩。”威尔前倾着身体却有小心注意到不要压到怀中的生物。

“问题隐藏于细节。”汉尼拔同时停下了用餐的动作，他将食盒放置在双臂间，耳边传来黑背的呜鸣声，它将其中一只前爪搁在了汉尼拔的大腿上以此吸引对方的注意，然而汉尼拔不为所动，明显面前的威尔更值得他注意。“那个模仿犯忘记了什么，是什么出卖了他？”

“每一件事。”威尔迫不及待住地打断了汉尼拔的话。“就像是他不得不展现出负面，所以我才能看到正面。”威尔有些难以自控地用双手捂住了脸，怀中的橘猫因此跳上了桌子，脚步小心翼翼地没有踩到任何食物，威尔有些疲惫地深吸了一口气后缓缓吐出。“那个犯罪现场简直就像是被精美包装过的。”

“人类行为的数学，那些丑陋的变量，而伯劳鸟算错了题，对吧？”汉尼拔用叉子轻轻拨弄着食盒内的炒蛋，他内心计算着如何不出差错地和威尔继续交流下去。“你再现了他的幻想吗？他有什么样的问题？”威尔在汉尼拔说话间给自己倒了一杯咖啡，优雅的橘猫依旧盯着他，仿佛他是什么美味的猫点心那样诱猫。

“他有不少的问题。”威尔喝了一口还散发着热气的咖啡，他无视了面前橘猫发出的呼噜声。

“你曾被问题困扰过吗，威尔？”汉尼拔停下了手中的动作看向了威尔。

“没有。”威尔用手抵了一下胸口，无意识地散露出了柔软的笑容。

“你当然没有，你和我类似，没有任何问题，没有什么能让我们感到恐惧。”威尔在汉尼拔说话间重新插了一段香肠，却在橘猫地注视下主动将香肠递了过去，橘猫只是闻了闻就张口咬了下来。

威尔重新用叉子当勺子挖了一勺炒蛋放进嘴里。

“知道吗，威尔。”汉尼拔微微吸了口气又停下了进食的动作，他的视线从橘猫身上剥离重新投射到了威尔的脸上，他渴望注视着威尔漂亮的眼睛。“我觉得杰克叔叔把你当成了易碎的小茶杯，上等的瓷器，只招待贵宾。”

威尔被汉尼拔的比喻给逗笑了，他欢快地笑着手指摸了摸自己的下巴，随后他又闷笑了一会儿，眼神却注视着面前舔着爪子洗脸的橘猫，直到他笑够了才重新将目光放回到了汉尼拔的脸上，他似乎忘了自己曾对他说过的话，他不喜欢和别人眼神接触。“那你觉得我是什么？”

汉尼拔直直地注视了威尔，双瞳在注视的时候无意识地放大又缩小，他看了他很长的时间，长到快要让威尔觉得汉尼拔不会用任何东西形容他的时候，他看到他缓缓开了口。

“是能为我的屋子抓捕蛇类的猫鼬。”威尔因汉尼拔的形容而沉默了下来，他不经意间的皱眉像是在否决对方的类比。

汉尼拔察觉到自己刚才说的内容也许吓到了面前的威尔，毕竟他们才刚认识没多久，他并不能保证威尔刚才的笑意是对他放松了警惕，他差点就走错一步棋，然而他是汉尼拔，汉尼拔很少会有失误的时候，毕竟他才是那位真正掌握整个棋盘走向的人。

橘猫感受到了汉尼拔的内心指引，它灵活地跳跃到了威尔的腿上，它在布料多的地方坐了下来，它亲昵地舔了舔威尔的大拇指，威尔顺势用手摸了摸橘猫的毛发，汉尼拔微微松了口气，他用叉子指了指威尔面前那盘还没有被彻底吃完的早餐。

“快吃完你的早餐。”

威尔微笑着感受指尖传来的柔滑质感，他的狗不爽地哼了两声，随后在橘猫微怒的目光委屈地吠了几声，将目光转向了汉尼拔，汉尼拔侧身伸手揉了揉黑背的脑袋，它不甘心地趴在了地上，就像是被丢弃了狗狗那样可怜。

最终，两个人默不作声地吃完了面前剩下的那些几乎快要冷却的早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

【1】 【2】 【3】 【4】

5.

汉尼拔在吃完早餐后收拾了一下桌上的刀叉食盒与保温瓶后，他才弯腰单手抱起不知何时又窝回到威尔床上的橘猫，橘猫打了个哈欠用着和他差不多瞳色的双眸盯了一会儿主人，它尽可能模拟着猫叫声，可惜对它而言它的喉咙结构让它根本发不出喵咪该有的声音。威尔注意到了橘猫的怪异发音，他扭头看了一眼汉尼拔，汉尼拔看上去有些抱歉地勾了一下嘴角，威尔的狗倒是一直蹲坐在主人的脚边歪着脑袋看着汉尼拔。

“走吧，我收拾完了。”汉尼拔用眼神示意了一下自己手上拎着的东西。

“你之前怎么来的？”威尔皱着眉提出疑问，他并没有看到汉尼拔手中拿着他设想中的车钥匙。

“出租车，你懂的，我提着这么一包东西几乎不可能挤公车。”汉尼拔微微提了一下右手上拎着的旅行袋提醒着威尔他手中的旅行包占得面积并不小。

“或许你可以先放在我这里，我们接下来要去做的事情，并不适合带着这些……易碎品。”威尔用眼神指了指他的床上。

“这似乎有些不合情理。”汉尼拔飞快地拒绝了威尔的好意。

“你都请我吃早饭了，所以这也没什么，莱克特医生。”威尔无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“如你所愿。”汉尼拔将手中的旅行包重新放到了餐桌上。“我相信这张床并不适合放任何餐具，毕竟它不是个用来吃饭的地方。”

威尔撇了一下嘴顺手拿起了床头柜上的车钥匙，杰克为了他方便查案，一下飞机就帮他租了一辆小型汽车作为代步工具，尼桑常见款型号ALTIMA 2.5S*，纯黑的配色就像是任何一位美国公民会选择出的最佳结果。

汉尼拔皱着眉看着停放在他面前的代步车，他内心非常自然地给威尔的审美打上了个问号，直到听到对方下意识地解释这辆车是杰克租借后，他才面色毫无变化地接受这辆车成为他们的代步工具，汉尼拔没有提出任何异议地坐进了副驾驶。

威尔对着汉尼拔的无声行为挑了挑眉，随后他侧身坐进了驾驶座上，他将钥匙插进开关内，他扭动了一下钥匙启动了车辆引擎驶向了FBI调查后指向的特定工地。

“你笑什么？”威尔虽然在开车，他却总是会透过后视镜去观察将猫撸得呼噜直鸣的汉尼拔，他总是能发现汉尼拔脸上那显而易见的笑意，他甚至看了好久。威尔直到轿车滑进停车位前他才提出了他一路上都想发问的话题。

“窥探幕后。我只是好奇FBI的人除了踢门抓人外，还能用什么方法工作。”汉尼拔听到威尔的提问后，他更加快乐地轻笑了一下，他对威尔能对他感兴趣而感到由衷的高兴，他不由自主地前倾身躯尽可能地靠近威尔的位置，他的猫不安分地在他怀中扭动。

“你该庆幸我们不用挨家挨户的问。”威尔下意识地想要看向汉尼拔的眼睛，然后他察觉到了这点，因为他的狗正一脸兴奋地将脑袋卡在了两个前座之间，他有些费劲地维持住了自己非眼神接触的习惯。

威尔突然有些懊恼刚才自己好奇心占上风地提问，他像是第一次发现自己被汉尼拔所吸引了那样让他感受到了久违的尴尬，他深吸了口气平复了一下自己的内心想法。“我们在伊莉斯 尼克尔斯的衣服上发现了一小块金属，那是管螺纹套丝机上的碎片。”

“明尼苏达全境怕是有数以百计的建筑工地。”汉尼拔察觉到了威尔不愿意看向自己的举动，他尊重对方的选择，他将目光放到了别处以免加深威尔在第一次见面时的所产生的那种尴尬程度，但他的手却抚摸起了吐着舌头哈气的黑背脑袋，橘猫有些不爽地跳到了威尔的大腿上。

“特定类型的金属，特定类型的管螺纹，特定类型的管面涂层，所以只要调查使用那种管螺纹的建筑工地就行了。”威尔甚至用着略带炫耀意味的快速语调提及FBI办公效率之快作为借口转移自己对汉尼拔的那份谜一样的好奇心，但他的目光却无意识地看向了汉尼拔，甚至他的手也开始抚摸起了橘猫柔软肚皮上的毛。

“我们要找什么？”汉尼拔非常敏锐地注意到了威尔看过来的视线，他毫不避讳地直视了威尔显得过于明亮的双眸，他的猫在此时轻咬了威尔虎口一下，威尔的注意力瞬间被转移，汉尼拔微微抿嘴看了一眼自己不听话的动物，只见对方得意地瞥了他一眼。

“现在的话，什么都要查，不过最主要还是些奇怪的东西。”威尔说完这句话后就将自己腿上的猫重新抱起还给了汉尼拔，然而汉尼拔并没有伸手接过猫，他只是闭了一下眼睛，刚才还因为被威尔抱起前肢而变成长条形的橘猫消失得一干二净。

威尔觉得有些尴尬，他手脚并用地离开了轿车，他的狗赶紧用前爪扒拉着后车门，汉尼拔将食指放到唇上对着黑背做了个安静的指示，黑背呜咽着趴回了后座上，它眉毛节奏不一致地跳动来体现它的内心挣扎，但它还是潜意识地听从了汉尼拔的指示，即便汉尼拔并不是它真正意义上的主人。

汉尼拔从副驾驶座内钻出，他的目光有意识地追寻着威尔的背影，视线在腰线处暧昧地徘徊着，汉尼拔直到跟在威尔的身后走进了由移动板房做成的临时办公室后才将他的目光收了回来。汉尼拔站在威尔的侧后身位，虽然他默不作声地整理着手中那些看上去有可疑迹象的小纸片，但是他的视线总是会时不时地瞥过去看向威尔的身影，他观察着对方认真的背影，他并不想太克制自己的这种窥视的欲望，他的目光则会在威尔侧身伸手拿起另一份档案之前快速移开。

“加勒特 雅各布 霍布斯？”汉尼拔在威尔念出一个名字后停下了手中的活。

汉尼拔先是微微扭头将视线下沉着聆听房间内女员工的介绍，随后他又渐渐地将目光投射到了威尔的后脑勺上，接着在威尔没有回过身前询问他之前，他又重新将注意力放在了手头分离有用信息的工作上。汉尼拔一边干活一边仔细地辨别着威尔对于霍布斯家庭的设想与描述，他时不时地侧目着威尔的一举一动，他甚至细微地侧过身体来方便他让自己的视线紧随着对方晃动的身影。

汉尼拔直到女人否认了自己认识霍布斯的家人后，他才缓缓地开口向威尔直觉的结果提出相应的疑惑。

“你为什么会觉得加勒特 雅各布 霍布斯很特殊？”汉尼拔强制自己将注意力放在手上的活上，而不是让威尔发觉自己总在无意识地盯着他，那样做的结果让他嗅到了一丝危险的气味。

“他留下了电话号码，却没有地址。”威尔还在不停地翻阅着手中的离职档案，根本没有察觉到汉尼拔的凑近行为。

“这样就说明他有不可告人的秘密了吗？”汉尼拔下意识地想要更进一步地凑近威尔，它看上去就像是好奇地看一看他手中的文件。

“其他人都留下了地址，跟工作的日期和时间相关联。”威尔回答完汉尼拔的疑问后，他随手将手中的档案交给了自己身后侧位听上去好奇心十足的汉尼拔，汉尼拔快速地接过文档翻阅着，他当然知道霍布斯身上到底隐藏了什么样的秘密。“你有霍布斯的地址吗？”汉尼拔在威尔向女员工索要地址的时候一言不发地将手中的档案阅后放到了桌上。

威尔在确定女员工写出了霍布斯家的住址是有效的之后，他请求对方帮忙搬运一下他准备要带走的那些已经装好箱子的文件。汉尼拔看着威尔忙碌的身影，他从中想到了一个绝佳地拖延时间的方案，他特意将一定数量的文件叠放在整理箱的上面，随后在女员工举起手的同时他故意向前倾斜造成一种对方没有接住的错觉，那些文件在地心引力的作用下飞快地掉落在了地上，他略带抱歉地走向楼梯却被飞速赶来的威尔所制止。

汉尼拔立刻收回了刚跨出一步台阶的右脚，他预估着威尔短时间内无法处理完这些散落在地上的文件后，他一言不发地回到了办公室，橘猫如同鬼魅般地出现在了女员工刚才坐过的凳子上，它的微眯着双眼地盯住汉尼拔，随后它低头轻舔着它的爪子。

汉尼拔默不作声地抽出了桌上的纸巾，他将它优雅地对折包裹住话筒，他曲起手指用不会留下指纹的关节拨打着刚才记住的号码，随着几声嘟声过后，年轻的女声在电话那头响起，他没有过多的寒暄直接指明要求加勒特接电话，随着清脆的女声转变成低沉的男声后，汉尼拔在确定对方的确是霍布斯本人后，他只是简单明了地说了一句他们知道了，便主动地挂断了电话。

汉尼拔看了一眼他的精神动物，它只是藐视地朝着汉尼拔喷了几下鼻息后再一次消失不见了。

威尔带着汉尼拔驱车前往了女员工给予的地址处，他隐约感受到了头疼，他甚至不在意汉尼拔有可能会指点他乱吃阿司匹林并且不考虑后果的话题出现，他现在满脑子就是想要抓住霍布斯。威尔的大脑高速地运转着，任何的可能性都被他一一设想而出，他急忙干吞了手中的药片，它们在没有水的辅助下艰难地通过了狭隘的食道口，药片形成的哽噎感对抗着他头疼所带来刺痛感，他保持着冷静地打开车门下了车，他满脑子都是犯罪嫌疑人，他完全没有注意到汉尼拔这次没有紧着跟他下了车，或许是因为他没有防身武器，威尔的意识轻轻地触碰着腰间的枪套，他下意识将他护在了身后。

然而，现实总是喜欢狠狠地甩给威尔一个过于残酷的耳光，他甚至都没有走到门口，他就看到了一位中年女性双手和身前都沾满了鲜血，她在尖叫，她在恐惧，她在死亡，她被一个男人毫不留情地从门内推了出来，她在他关上大门的同时无助地倒在了地上，她的尖叫逐渐失去了力量。威尔飞快地奔了过去，他失去了他刚才的从容，他不知道他在害怕什么，他从没如此近距离的感受过死亡，即便他面对的是数不尽的凶杀案，他的能力是尽可能还原场景，却不是一条鲜活的生命真实地在他面前逝去。

威尔冲上去第一件事就是跪在她的身边，他颤抖着用右手捂住女人脖子上的伤口，仿佛这样做可以阻止那些不停从开口处奔涌而出的血，他看着她痛苦的喘息和挣扎着的求生欲，他握住了她死亡前伸出的手，他紧紧地握住想以此给予对方活下去的动力。

可惜的是，巨大的伤口无法克制住血液的外流，大量的失血造成的休克无可避免地带走了一条也许还能活上二三十年的生命。威尔在愤怒，他下意识地抽出了抢套内的手枪，他的手却在颤抖，他强迫着自己冷静下来，他是FBI，他不是普通人，他自我暗示着，他甚至无法想象加勒特居然会如此的丧心病狂，他已经残酷得不像是人了。

汉尼拔无言地看着眼前的好戏上演，他在威尔猛地用脚踹开霍布斯家大门的时候，他没有选择跟上去，他知道他该跟上威尔的脚步，因为他的狮子正在用它温热的脑袋供着他垂放在身边的右手，他低头看了一眼狮子和他一样颜色的兽瞳，他只是微笑着伸手整了整领口，他身为一位下棋的人可不能随便地丢了颜面。

威尔用大喊着霍布斯的全名的方法来震慑着对方，以防对方做出更多伤害无辜性命的举动，他甚至不清楚对方有没有在家里藏着一把枪。不是猎枪，那太大了。威尔的脑子还在自作主张地否定着他的某些设想。

汉尼拔沉默着优雅地走上了楼梯，他皱着眉歪头看了一眼已经毫无生命迹象的肉块，雄狮低头凑过去用鼻子闻了闻不可能成为食材的肉材，它嫌弃地往后退了一步，尾巴不爽地甩动着。汉尼拔瞥了一眼自己的狮子，他走进了霍布斯的家，狮子并没有紧跟而上选择了消失，反而是威尔的黑背正不安地用爪子刨着车门，它无法凭借自己的力量打开车门，它能感知到威尔的精神状态，它知道如果再有一个人死在他的面前，它将不复存在。

威尔捕捉到了一个哭泣的声音，他脚步有些虚晃地走向了发出声音的厨房，他看到加勒特单手紧紧挟持住了他设想中的女儿，她的确就如他所预料的那样，相同的发色相似的瞳色，几乎没有差距的身高和有可能极为相似的体重，她就是他的金券，然而他现在把他的金券紧紧地握在手中，他在挣扎，他在选择，他下定决心了。威尔眼睁睁地看着陷入纠结的男人用力控制着惶恐挣扎着的女儿，他痛苦万分地撕开了他的金券，他用他最得心应手的利刃在他不舍得割舍的女儿身上留下了不可磨灭的伤疤。

九声章乱的枪响过后，霍布斯彻底完全失去了反抗的力量，他满身是血地躺倒在了橱柜的转角处。

威尔没有办法自控地丢下了手中的枪，他俯冲式地来到了年轻女孩的身边，他的手疯狂颤抖着，它们根本无法用力捂住被利器割开的血肉，那些血从他的指缝间流出，他的大脑一片空白他不知道他该怎么做，他只能对着她不停地说着话，那些代表着否定意味的词被他章乱地喊着，他的本能行为就像是在和死神谈判，他不想死亡的阴影再一次笼罩到了这条生命之上。

霍布斯吊着最后一口气，他无神的目光正紧紧地盯着他面前的威尔，他念叨着。你看到了吗，你看到了吗？威尔被他的声音所吸引，他不明白对方所指的是什么，他有些不知所措地盯着对方，直到霍布斯咽了气，他才重新将注意力放回到了女儿的身上。

汉尼拔走进厨房的时候，他对着充斥在嗅觉内血腥味不经意间皱了皱鼻子，然后他首先注意了威尔正在剧烈颤抖的身影，他在确定威尔并没有受伤后，他才将目光放到了霍布斯身上，他目送着对方断了气。汉尼拔只是安静地观察着威尔的一举一动，他的嘴角无意识得微微上扬了一下，他在威尔最需要帮助的时候走了过去，他用他自己在当外科医生时被操练得十分稳妥的手提代替了威尔颤抖不已的手，他冷静且强势地按住了女孩脖子上并不算深的伤口。

威尔在汉尼拔出现的时候，他的意识还没有反应过来，他的大脑受到严重的精神伤害，他喘息着颤抖着，他强迫自己冷静下来，他努力合上了自己的嘴，他深呼吸了几下，他的目光依旧死死地盯着女孩。汉尼拔冷静地摁住了伤口，他的目光却深深地注视着威尔，他思考了一会儿，他又沉默着将目光了收回来，他冷静地开口告诉威尔接下来该做些什么。

接下来的几分钟内，他们就这样安静的没有任何交流地等待着救援人员地抵达。威尔被FBI特工带出屋子之后，他像是失去了灵魂的木偶那样呆愣愣地坐在车盖上。汉尼拔默默地陪着女孩上了救护车，他留下威尔一个人孤零零地坐在车头上，这一次，他们没有任何的视线交集，就像是两位毫无干系的陌生人，威尔的目光也没有追随着女孩的身影，他浑身是血，只有在救护车开走的时候他才像是个刚刚清醒过来那样，他那双失去焦距的双眸总算有了些细微的变化。

这件事过后，威尔并没有及时出现在了FBI学院，甚至当杰克一脸愤怒地找到威尔教授的那堂心理学分析课的时候，他只看到了代课的阿拉娜，他不知道威尔去哪里了，他暂时还无权干涉威尔的私人生活，他被她无礼地对待，他无话可说地离开了没有威尔的多媒体教室。

威尔行走在医院的走廊内，他的目的地只有一处，那就是收留着在上次事件中受到来自亲生父亲伤害的可怜女孩的病房，他悄无声息地走了进去，却在进门的那个刹那放慢了自己走路的速度，他看到了打着瞌睡的汉尼拔。威尔的目光死死地注视着汉尼拔，汉尼拔此时此刻就像是一位刚经历过女儿生死考验的老父亲那样，他将手叠在了还在昏迷状态的女孩右手之上，汉尼拔甚至都没有回去换衣服，他的袖口上还残留着血浆氧化后形成的褐红色痕迹。

威尔并没有出声吵醒汉尼拔，他的目光追随着汉尼拔，他选择坐到了病床另一边的椅子上，他在确定自己没有吵醒汉尼拔后，他才将目光放到了昏迷的女孩身上，他深呼吸了一口气再缓缓地吐出，他紧绷的神经在这一刻放松了下来，他轻松地将自己滑进了椅子内，随后他将目光慢慢收了回来，他现在只想安静地陪在汉尼拔和女孩的身边。

现在，在这里，他才能感受得到片刻的宁静。  
——————————  
*他两调查时开的代步车


	6. Chapter 6

6.

威尔在伯劳鸟事件过后出现了较为严重的心理问题与负担，他几乎夜不能眠。即便威尔在清醒的情况下尽可能地将他自己弄得十分疲倦到他躺在床上就分秒睡着的状态下，他依旧能在杂乱的梦境中看到死去的霍布斯，它就像是他永不消逝的梦魇掠夺着属于威尔的每一个梦中世界。每当威尔从噩梦中挣扎着醒来的时候往往意味着他离神经衰弱与错乱更近了一步。

威尔有些思想放空地坐在副驾驶位上耳边是杰克不住的唠叨声，他的目光在噪音中投向了车窗外然后飘远，他在不知不觉中陷入了睡眠状态，他的意识飘进了梦境中的靶场。是的，威尔现在总是将闲暇之余的时间全部浪费在了靶场里。威尔尽情地射击着远处的靶纸，他不甘心地看着自己那毫不精准的枪法，没有一枪是射击在了致命的位置上，他就像是位人体描边大师将所有的弹孔都留在了非致命的手臂与腹腔边缘，说穿了就是几乎都在得分区的边缘更多的则是脱靶，如果他现在还是一位FBI学生的话枪法考核成绩必然就是不及格的结果。

威尔不安地射击着直到打完了弹夹内他觉得该有的子弹数量后，他才着手操控靶纸向自己移动来换一张全新的，然而随着靶纸越来越接近他，一个死去的身影代替了靶纸的位置，那不是别人，正是死去的霍布斯本人。威尔完全无法自控地举起手枪疯狂射击，这是他的梦境，他手枪的弹夹内自然有着没有上限的子弹数量。

威尔眼看霍布斯的尸体就快传送到他面前的那个刹那，耳边传来了急促的玻璃敲击声，他被外界的干扰声强行拖回了现实，他睁开自己过于干涩的双眼，一时间竟无法反应过来到底发生了什么事，他下意识地用目光追寻着声源，他看到了站在车门外失去耐心的杰克，他快速地点了点头示意自己已完全醒来，他没有注意到杰克无奈地叹息。威尔今天没有带上他的狗，他不想它破坏现场，至于他为什么没有收走黑背，只因他把它当做了真实存在的动物。

威尔看似有些茫然地走在明尼苏达州的齐佩瓦国家森林公园内，他的鼻腔内充斥着森林该有的清新草木味，他有些不习惯地深吸了一口气反射性地下咽过度分泌而出唾液让空气在肺部稍作停留随后再缓缓地呼出体内的浊气，这样的行为既可以给他带来清醒的感觉，又可以让大自然的气息完全融合进他的血脉之中，刚才昏睡产生的酥麻感快速地从他体内消散，他精神抖擞地观察着周围的一切，然后他发现这个地方的确适合像是用来隐藏任何犯罪迹象的天堂。

威尔跟随着杰克的脚步前往了隐藏在森林一处的小木屋，他直接从站在门口的警员手中拿过了准备好的手电筒，他走进了小木屋内用手中的手电照亮了昏暗的房间，他在木桌上看到了死去的麋鹿，没有任何血迹，他也没有闻到任何的血腥味，桌上躺着的尸体仿佛是由木头与塑料拼接雕刻而成的模型。

但是威尔知道，这是一具真的尸体，麋鹿的后肢处还放着处理尸体时需要使用的工具。威尔用手电的光照向了其他的地方，然后他看到了更多狩猎的胜利品，那些毫无生气却被处理得十分完美的毛皮与头颅。其中一件长着血盆大口的狼头引起了威尔的注意甚至让他想到了一个人，然而他的大脑飞快地否决了这个联想，他不应该是头狼，他应该是只优雅的猫科动物。

威尔抢在杰克之前踏上了通往阁楼的窄梯，他几乎在手电的灯光照亮阁楼的瞬间，他反射性地睁大了双眼和嘴，他有些不敢置信自己所看到的，那些看上去数不尽的鹿角被有序地摆放着，让整个阁楼的空间呈现出一种类似咧开嘴的怪物等着无知的猎物踏入其中，甚至在房间中部那两对最显眼也是最锋利的鹿角上还残留着其他被害者的鲜血痕迹，它们的位置刚好对应的是人体的四肢，这样摆放后的尸体不仅不会破坏它的完整度还能让少女未被污染的肉体染上更多艺术的熏陶，他不是在杀人，他只是在制作属于他自己的私人收藏品。

威尔一步一步小心翼翼地走进了由鹿角构成的空间，他将手电的光均匀地洒在每一处的鹿角上，他看着这些被精心处理过后变得雪白发亮的树杈型骨质让他不经意间嘲笑起了杰克的犯罪心理学收藏癖。杰克自然没有理会来自威尔的嘲讽，他只是惯性地向着威尔解释了他那么做的原因，威尔无视了杰克的解释，他将视线从鹿角上一看，他看似无辜地瞪大了双眼嘴里却始终说着那些否决杰克想法的语句，杰克同样也否决了威尔的某些‘天真’想法，他可不认为一个人能吃完七具尸体的肉量。

威尔一边和杰克讨论着案件中的一切可能性，一边他的大脑又尽可能地演算着杰克口中所提到的帮凶，他忽然间停下了到处探寻的行为，他无意识地左手握拳举在了距离唇前的不远处，他联想到了还躺在病床上处在昏迷状态的被害者。威尔几乎在想到阿比盖尔的同时，他忍不住闭上眼睛深呼吸了一口气再慢慢吐出，他没有开口说出了那些关于杰克的猜想。

杰克没有顾虑地道出了类似关于阿比盖尔是从犯的言论，威尔没有回答，他默不作声地在那个染有血迹的鹿角前蹲了下来，他只是在听杰克说话。威尔无奈地舔着下唇似乎是在考虑如何反驳杰克那些听上去站得住脚的理由，随后他轻咬了一下嘴唇，他决定自己现在应该回击以此打破杰克对于阿比盖尔不良的猜测，他独断地告诉杰克霍布斯是独自杀人，他甚至快速地转开眼神来回避了杰克充满疑惑的询问眼神，毕竟他有视线接触障碍，不是吗。

杰克一时间不知道该如何回答，他被迫选择了沉默。威尔在没有听到杰克更多关于阿比盖尔的猜疑之后微微松了口气，他努力专注地寻找着更多的线索。这时，威尔在成列架的底部发现了一段卷曲程度过于熟悉的发丝，只见他小心翼翼地用手指将其夹出，他故作轻松地告诉杰克有人在他们之前闯入了这里。

然而，威尔不知道的是，他口中的那位闯入者在他们调查木屋的同时将她拍摄到的照片发布到了犯罪新闻网上。

伯劳鸟案件的告破让威尔在FBI学员们心中的地位又进一步地得到了提升，几乎在座的所有学生在他走进课堂的同时站了起来大力鼓掌着。威尔有些不自在地表达了感谢之意，实际上他根本不享受这种被过度关注的感觉，他下意识地出声让学生停下这种毫无意义的举动。威尔没有任何开场白地打开了自己准备好的投影内容，他尽可能地让自己保持冷静地念出霍布斯的全名，他看着银幕上熟悉的辞职信，他转身抬头看向了坐在位置上的学员们然后提出了相关的问题。

威尔看着学生们陆陆续续举起的手臂，他没有点名任何人，他轻巧地坐在了讲台边上自问自答着。他切换着幻灯片，他一边说着一边将脑袋缓缓转向了荧幕，他的意识回到了那个时候，他无助且慌张地用颤抖不已的双手去努力地捂住正不停往外飙血的伤口，他完全失去了作为一名FBI该有的冷静。

威尔想到这里便快速地扭头将视线从霍布斯的尸体上移开，他再一次强迫自己主动回避着霍布斯给他带来的影响，他迅速地按着手中拿着的遥控器，尸体的照片瞬时换成了阿比盖尔和加勒特亲密无间的狩猎照片，只有这样做，他才能继续进行下去他教授的课程。威尔将话题从加勒特的身上转移到了模仿者的身上，他一边说着一边将照片切到了发现受害者特写，赤裸的少女被刻意地安置在鹿角之上，她与鹿角融为一体沐浴在阳光底下，就像是一件被精心处理过的礼物。

课堂结束后，威尔故作忙碌地收拾着桌上的资料，即便那些资料他只要几秒钟就能收拾完毕，可他并没有和学生交流的欲望，他擅长用繁忙来伪装自己的不善交际这个习惯。阿兰娜在离开的人群中逆流前行，她走到了威尔的面前打断了对方整理文件的举动，她颇为小心地询问着，她的黑猫正不停地用身体轻蹭着威尔的脚踝。阿兰娜看着威尔有些刻意地笑容，她充满善意地提醒着对方杰克即将到来的现实，显然的是威尔并没有理解她话中隐含的意思。

阿兰娜预估着时间说出了杰克的名字，果然，威尔下一秒就对她身边的方位喊了一声杰克，她不得不扭头看向了自己身边出现的身影。威尔听着杰克不怎么友善的询问，他叹了口气无奈地答复着，他甚至都无意识地表达出了自己对于被过度关注的厌恶。杰克无视了威尔的抱怨，他主动提起了威尔被表彰这件事，只是他略有顾虑地停顿口误然后故意装出轻松的模样告诉威尔他被准许重出外勤了。阿兰娜在杰克说完话的同时立刻提出了她的问题，威尔没有做出任何回答，他只是叹息地看着杰克肩膀上打着哈欠的猴子，杰克代替威尔回答了阿兰娜的疑惑。

阿兰娜一脸了然却又没有办法地抿了一下嘴唇，威尔听懂了杰克的要求，他需要一份属于威尔的心理评估结果以此确定他是否真的适合出外勤这个重任，他只能无语地放松了自己紧张过度的肌肉尽可能地让自己表现出合作般的友好态度，他下意识地看向了阿兰娜然而阿兰娜却立刻否定了是自己帮威尔做心理评估的那位心理治疗师，而杰克则几乎在阿兰娜否定的瞬间说出了汉尼拔·莱克特的名字，他甚至以此解释的理由为威尔和汉尼拔之间的关系没有任何的私人色彩，但是杰克读懂了威尔抗拒的肢体语言，他下意识地想要威尔放轻松而重新提起了阿兰娜，结果可想而知的被威尔拒绝了。

威尔拎着他的办公包似乎打算离去，杰克依旧不打算放过他的解释着他们的所作所为，甚至连阿兰娜都在帮着杰克说话，即便她的本意是让威尔了解到他自己的内心。威尔有些犹豫地用左手搓着自己拎着公文包的右手背，他‘耐心’地听着杰克的解释，他这才理解到这次的心理评估并非官方而是杰克自己所需，杰克大大方方地承认了自己的私欲。

威尔极力抗拒着杰克和阿兰娜的提议，可他的内心却有些动摇，他不停地提出反对意见，他几乎无礼地表达出了任何心理治疗都无效的冒犯话语。可最终，威尔还是失败了，他的潜意识认同了阿兰娜的建议，他默默地摘下了眼睛，就因为他听到了她说的，不如你去跟汉尼拔谈谈？他当时在场，他知道你经历了什么。

这一次，他不再反抗了，他当然知道汉尼拔在他心里的位置，他也知道他早就不经意间信任了对方，只是他的意识总是在反抗着这一点看似毫不起眼的关系变化。

威尔回到了自己的安全屋，他看着自己腿边围着转的狗狗们，他并没有理会它们展现出的过度热情，反而他伸手对着趴在床上毫无生气的黑背招了招，他没有给黑背起名字，所以他也没办法用叫唤名字的方式呼唤它过来。威尔有些痛苦地看着对他爱理不理的黑背，他拿起一个空杯子接了一杯水喝了一口还不忘舔了舔嘴唇，他慢慢走到了床边随后一屁股坐了下来，黑背呜鸣了一声，它搭拢着脑袋不想理睬威尔，谁让威尔为了办案将它关在了家里，虽然它可以自说自话地闯出去，但是它是只听话的好狗狗。

威尔自知理亏，他不该把自己的精神动物关在离他那么远的安全屋内，长时间的精神断联会导致精神动物出现异常这种报道也不是他第一次听闻，但是他依旧控制不住自己想要将他的黑背保护起来的欲望，同样，他也知道精神动物受损相当于他的大脑受损这回事，所以，比起不得不将黑背带在身边他宁可将它关在家里。

威尔的手情不自禁地摸上了黑背的脑袋，手指不断地轻揉着对方扒拉下垂的耳朵，他放下了手中的杯子转而抱起了黑背的脑袋，他亲昵地用鼻子蹭了蹭对方，黑背这才伸出舌头舔了舔威尔的鼻子，威尔知足地笑了几声，随后他又皱起了自己的眉头。

威尔掏出了自己的口袋内的手机，他随意地拨弄着，直到一个备注为医生的通讯录名字停留在他的眼前，他深吸了一口气正在犹豫要不要打给对方的时候，他的余光瞥到了突然竖起耳朵的黑背，他就知道他的狗不会那么轻易地放过任何它可以接近汉尼拔的机会。威尔依旧在纠结要不要给汉尼拔打电话，对方的电话号码现在就像是烫手的山芋，他恨不得直接将手机丢到床上然后躺下放空自己的思想。

就在这时，电话铃声突然响了起来，威尔下意识地看过去，医生的名字赫然映入眼帘，他有些惊慌失措直接导致了手打滑，手机整个掉在了地上，它不仅没有摔坏甚至还在不停地震动。黑背激动地跳下床铺，它用嘴叼起了地上的手机递给了威尔，它的眼神中充满了邀赏的神情，它那条蓬松的尾巴正不停欢快地摇摆着。威尔叹了口气伸手拿过了黑背咬在嘴里还在吵吵闹闹的手机，就在他准备接听的时候，屏幕暗了下去，似乎是因为时间太久电话被自动切断了。

威尔没有意识到他在电话停止吵闹的那一刻居然松了口气，他在考虑要不要给汉尼拔回电的时候，电话再一次响了起来，只不过这一次，他没有犹豫地接通了电话。

“你好，威尔，希望我没有打扰到你的工作。”汉尼拔低沉带有特殊口音的语调通过麦克风传递进威尔的大脑皮层。

“嗯……”威尔一时半会儿没有接上话题，他只是反射性的嗯了一声，“哦不，莱克特医生，我并没有在忙，我已经……在家喂狗狗们了。”威尔又立马否决了刚才的答复，没想到这一行为引起了汉尼拔的轻笑。

“是的，威尔，你在喂你的狗。那么，我希望接下来我要说的话不会引起你的反感。”汉尼拔故意降低了自己的嗓音，他甚至还特意将最后一句话的语速放慢了不少。

“我在听，莱克特医生。”威尔没有多做考虑地答复了汉尼拔的话。

“我猜你已经听杰克说过了，他需要你来我这里做个心理评估，对吗？”汉尼拔此时此刻的声音听上去像是一位父亲。

“是的，是这样没错。”威尔说完抿了一下嘴唇，他虽然做好了心理准备，但是他依旧感受到了冒犯。

“那么……明天下午1到3点之间我没有任何预约的客人，如果你在那个时间段同样没有课程需要教授的话，欢迎你来我的办公室进行一场杰克急需的心理评估事宜。不知你意下如何，威尔？”汉尼拔没有给威尔任何思考的时间缓冲，他直截了当地向着对方发出了邀请，他早就从杰克那里了解过威尔接下来几天的课程安排，所以他故意没有在那段时间点内安排上任何一位病人的预约，他必须保证他和威尔的见面期间不会有任何人前来打扰，即便是杰克也不行。

“哦……明天下午1点到3点……嗯……或许我……”威尔再一次的犹豫了起来，他的意识在叫嚣着离汉尼拔远一点，可他的黑背却用闪着光芒的双眼一脸高兴地盯着他，甚至还在吐着舌头喘着气别提有多开心了。“是的，是的，莱克特医生，那个时候我刚好有空，我会准时赴约的。”威尔一脸懊恼地答应了汉尼拔地邀约，直到对方又寒暄了几句再三叮嘱他别错过时间后便挂断了电话。

威尔看着黑漆漆的屏幕，他的大脑开始尖叫了起来，他用力捂住了耳朵弓着背尽可能地缩成一团，他不敢置信他自己刚才答应了些什么，他可没想到他接了汉尼拔电话之后居然会那么爽快地接受了对方的邀请，他之前明明是如此的厌恶和排斥心理评估这件事。威尔宁可阿兰娜给他开后门做一份假的心理评估，他也不想让汉尼拔做这种无聊的事，就因为他本能地不想让汉尼拔成为他的医生。

威尔的内心深处有个声音在撕扯着告诉他的意识，他多么想要成为汉尼拔的朋友而不是成为仅限于医患关系的普通病人。

威尔第二天如约来到了汉尼拔的办公室，他摸着黑背的脑袋眼神却环顾着整洁的办公，随后他的目光被放在了办公室阁楼上的书柜所吸引，他瞧着满满当当的书瞬间产生了想要上去仔细浏览的欲望，汉尼拔注意到了这一点，他默许了威尔可以随意使用他办公室里并且任意走动的想法。

威尔对着汉尼拔轻笑了一下感激他的好意，他靠着窗户边的木质梯子一溜烟地爬到了摆满书柜的阁楼，他微弯着腰仔仔细细地阅读着书脊上印着的书名。与此同时，汉尼拔从办公室左侧摆放着的素描本内抽出了他从昨天起就准备好的心理评估结果，他拿着那张完全具有医学鉴定效应的纸走到了两个单人沙发的中间，他抬头望向了站在阁楼看着自己的威尔。

“那是什么？”威尔疑惑地问着，毕竟他们之间根本没有进行过任何有相关心理评估的对话，以至于他现在就像是好奇宝宝一样关心着汉尼拔手中的东西。

“你的心理评估。你一切正常，尚且理智，非常好。”汉尼拔几乎是微笑着念出了自己给予威尔的心理评估结果，他并不觉得自己这样做有什么问题，他将手中的纸张放在了威尔坐过的单人沙发旁的玻璃茶几上。

“你就这么直接放我过关吗？”威尔有些不敢置信汉尼拔会这么做，他双手插在裤子口袋内，汉尼拔的猫用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手臂，他有些不安分地走动着想要以此掩盖自己内心过于好奇的反应。

“是的，只要杰克·克劳福德知道他没有毁掉你，他就能安心了，而且搞定文书报告，我们的谈话也能继续了。”汉尼拔说着话眼神却一直黏在威尔的身上左手无意识地差进了口袋，他就像是被威尔的行为所传染了，威尔的狗正歪着脑袋看着汉尼拔的小动作。

汉尼拔的目光随着威尔的脚步而移动，他的猫则一脸高兴地跟在威尔的身后完全不担心对方有可能会突然停住脚步转身而不小心踩到它的尾巴，至于威尔的狗则一脸兴奋地站在汉尼拔的身边吐着舌头哈着气。

“杰克觉得我需要治疗。”威尔漫无目的地在阁楼上走动，汉尼拔聚精会神地盯着他看仿佛他像是一件不可多得的稀世藏品，他的猫走在栏杆上紧紧地跟着对方。

“你需要的不是治疗而是，每当杰克派你到黑暗之地时你能从中走出来的方法。”汉尼拔丝毫不觉得这样抬头盯着威尔的举动能有多疲倦，他反而异常享受这样两个人独处的时间，他感受到了一种前所未有的放松和满足，以至于他可以完全不顾他往日里所维持的形象从而表现出他内心柔软的那一面，他更乐意将威尔比作一位可以让他自己感受到平静的朋友。

“上次他派我出外勤的时候，我带回来了某些东西。”威尔没有意识到自己在和汉尼拔聊天的时候，他的视线接触障碍症消失了，他总是在说话间无意识地找寻着汉尼拔的眼神，他有点喜欢他和他视线相交的那个瞬间，汉尼拔的猫像是感受到了威尔的想法，它一个跳跃的动作将自己从栏杆上甩向了威尔，威尔不得不抽出手抱住了冲向自己庞然大物。

“一个继女吗？”汉尼拔在提到阿比盖尔的时候，他收回了自己一直注视着威尔的视线，威尔注意到了这一点，他有些不解地皱了皱眉头，他察觉到了汉尼拔回避行为，他有疑惑但没有问出口，那并不礼貌。

“你救了阿比盖尔的命，也让她变成了孤儿，于是你感受到了某种义务感，不是什么移情失调。”两个人在谈论阿比盖尔的时候都没有互相看向对方，汉尼拔甚至整理起了自己的办公桌，而威尔则重新将目光放回到了身旁书柜的书脊上，只不过他们的手都在抚摸着对方的精神动物仿佛这样能给他们带去一定的温暖。

“你在现场，你也救了她，那么你有义务感吗？”威尔将话题转手抛给了汉尼拔，然而这个话题过于私人威尔一时半会儿不想回答，他不觉得他们之间关系已经发展到无话不谈的阶段了，即便他们都在无意识地宠幸着对方的私密伙伴。

“是的。”汉尼拔果断地回答着，他重新将自己的视线投射到了威尔的脸上，他用自己的眼神向对方传递着他最真实的想法。“我感受到了非常强的义务感，我觉得自己有责任。”威尔沉默了，他无法移开视线地注意着汉尼拔脸上的微表情，以此证明他没有撒谎。“我幻想过自己能做出哪些事让阿比盖尔·霍布斯能拥有不同的人生路。”威尔听着汉尼拔的回答颇为满意地点了点头，他意料之外地听到了属于汉尼拔的心声，这让他刚才略显焦躁的心安静了下来，他没有料到汉尼拔会有如此的想法，他又重新思考了起来。

“杰克觉得阿比盖尔帮她爸爸杀了那些女孩。”威尔思考了一下微微叹了口气，他徐徐地道出了杰克关于阿比盖尔的想法，他们之间忽然沉默了几秒，直到汉尼拔重新开口的期间，他的猫用爪子拍了拍威尔的脸颊。

“对此你感到如何？”汉尼拔的提问让威尔缩了缩脑袋。

“你呢？你又觉得如何？”威尔表情略夸张地重复了一遍对方的话，他将它们重新丢还给了汉尼拔。威尔自己没有明确的答案，他也不想去想象那个画面，然后，他的狗正不安地用脑袋拱了拱汉尼拔的手背。

“我觉得那种想法很冒犯。”“我也是。”汉尼拔再一次移开了视线，他立刻就了解到刚才那个问题有多么的愚蠢，他不得不用手指点划着桌面以此来抵消那些对他而言不安的感觉，他察觉到了威尔的不高兴，他的狗正对着他呲牙。

“但是可能很大。”汉尼拔秉持着自己作为心理医生的立场，他还是说出了有可能会让威尔感受到冒犯的猜测。这一次威尔并没有太大的反应，他的狗甚至收了牙齿继续歪着头瞧着汉尼拔。

“并非如此。”威尔依旧否决了类似的猜测，他还是不愿相信阿比盖尔是帮凶，汉尼拔的猫爬到了他的肩上，似乎是在嫌弃他的怀抱过于生硬。

“她醒了之后，杰克就会去问她，或者让我们其中一人去问。”汉尼拔在确定威尔并没有生气后，他又看向了威尔，他才不会承认威尔的存在对他而言就是一种无法戒掉的毒瘾，一旦沾上就不可能放下。

“这是心理治疗，还是互助小组？”威尔已经完全了解了汉尼拔话中所包含的意思，他故作轻松地转移了话题。汉尼拔的猫此时像是一团被拉长的橘色面粉团一样挂在了威尔的肩膀上，威尔的手轻捏着手感极佳的肉垫，橘猫发出了舒适的呼噜声。

“你说是什么就是什么。”汉尼拔自己都没有发觉他说出的话中多少带上了些名为宠溺的情绪，威尔的狗又跑到了汉尼拔的身边它安安静静地趴在对方的脚边眼神却一直注意着自己宠幸着胖猫的主人。“还有，威尔，你脑海中的镜子也可以反射出你更好的一面，而不全是别人最坏的那一面。”威尔的心情彻底沉淀了下来，他听明白了汉尼拔的话，他知道对方在鼓励他，可惜他从不认为汉尼拔不是他的心理医生。

就在威尔和汉尼拔继续谈心的同一时间内，三位年轻且胆大的冒险家们闯进了被暗藏在埃尔克内克州立森林的人体蘑菇园内。


End file.
